1. Field of Invention and Prior Art
The invention relates to a pickup truck cap with a roll-away or sectional overhead door.
Heretofore, caps for pickup trucks have been provided with various types of doors, usually two-part doors comprising a hatch-back door for the cap per se, functioning in cooperation with the tailgate of the truck. Sometimes a regular door, such as used in pickup campers is provided with suitable framework filling in the space around the doorway. The doors heretofore used have the disadvantage that, when they swing out or, if they swing in, they are always in the way of something or somebody.
2. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the invention provide a cap with a roll-away or sectional overhead door which is capable of providing a large opening in which no parts of the door project outwardly to interfere with the use of the truck or, inwardly, to seriously constrict the usable interior space. A further object of the invention is to avoid the disadvantages of the art and to obtain such advantages as will appear as the description proceeds.